Do As I Say
by Andalusia25
Summary: The natives on Rivalis expect the Enterprise away team to follow their customs; they can see straight through angst, so what does that mean for our fav guys? Spock/Kirk, Chekov/Sulu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trek and I don't make any money. **

**Summary: The natives on Rivalis expect the Enterprise away team to follow their customs; angst is not permitted on this planet, so what does that mean for our fav guys? Spock/Kirk, Chekov/Sulu**

**I ignored Sulu/Chekov so much in my last story, so I thought I would pay them a little attention with some Spork thrown in!**

**Do As I Say**

Rivalis is a class M planet in the Alpha Quadrant, in what humans once called the Sagittarius constellation, with massive dilithium deposits. The Federation had finally been granted an audience with the Commander and Chief Notock, of the extremely xeno-phobic society, after three years of attempts. The stipulations of the actual visit included that the Enterprise would be the only ship allowed passage and those who arrived on the surface immediately began adhering to only the Rivalian customs; of course no one had asked what those customs were on the off chance that any further questions or requests would be seen as disrespectful to the natives. Notock had also demanded that the four heroes of Star Fleet be the only ones to beam down – Jim Kirk, Spock, Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov. He was not interested in speaking with anyone else. Command had been more than happy to oblige. It was of the utmost urgency that Rivalis joined the Federation, before the Klingons or the Romulans had a chance to sway their affections.

If someone were to ask Hikaru Sulu what Jim, Spock and these dignitaries had been discussing for the past four hours, he would have merely shrugged. He was not paying attention to the conversation around him. Not that he didn't know what was going on, he knew the tones of the discussion were sociable so he knew that Jim hadn't screwed up the meeting yet. He was also paying attention to the body language, everyone was still relaxed. Star Fleet Officers, especially Hikaru, knew how to judge a situation without understanding the spoken conversation, though it might have been more conducive to his concentration had he been seated where he didn't have to face towards Pavel to see everyone else. His eyes couldn't seem to look past the eager blonde at his side, his heart couldn't seem to stop fluttering at each accidental touch and his mind couldn't stop thinking such inappropriate thoughts about his best friend. Hikaru held in a sigh, this was going to be a long trip.

They had been swept into an elegant dining hall by these short, fat, bald men as soon as their molecules solidified once more. In Hikaru's opinion, this whole place reminded him of Louis XIV's Versailles, but he had just finished reading The Three Musketeers for the millionth time so he might be biased. He shifted in his seat, stretching his legs trying to get comfortable, not that there was any hope. As the table was much smaller than he was accustomed, he kicked Pavel. The young navigator whipped his eager eyes to his bridge partner, smiling. Hikaru mouthed 'sorry', trying not to show how much that one smile melted him, he was such a sap for this gorgeous man. Pavel simply nodded and turned back to the conversation, smile still in place. Hikaru pinched the bridge of his nose, he really needed a break. Just ten minutes away from Pavel so he could calm himself down.

Suddenly as if they had heard his silent wish, everyone was standing. _Not that it really was much of a height difference with the natives, _Hikaru thought as he followed suit. Notock was smiling happily, which was a great improvement from the scowl he'd been sporting so far. "Captain, I request that you and your officers stay planet-side for the night. We have a large festival tonight for the lunar eclipse, I wish to share this wondrous occasion with such honored guests." His round face turned up to face the tall blonde.

Jim put on his best charming smile. "We would be most grateful to participate in the joyous festival." Hikaru could hear the touch of sarcasm in Jim's voice; it wasn't like they had a choice.

Notock clapped his hands together. "Good, good, that is most excellent. We now have our acceptance to the Federation to celebrate as well! It will be a grand event. My steward will show you to your quarters, so that you may rest before tonight." He waved another man forward, who bowed to the group.

The group nodded back. "We are deeply obliged, Notock." Jim answered for this crew. He turned to make eye contact with each one of the landing party. It was his way of reassuring himself that they were all alive, in one piece and things were really going as well as it seemed. Too many away missions had ended in tragedy during their year and half trek across the night sky, Hikaru understood his paranoia.

So far, Hikaru thought this was pretty much the standard agenda. They came, they ate, they talked, they smoozed and now they were going to party of course minus the part where the natives got pissed off and started wanting to kill Jim. He could get used to this, the lighter side of diplomacy. He smiled at Pavel, letting himself relax slightly. But then something happened that dropped his stomach to his knees. Notock turned to his left and pulled Bylem, his very _male_ counterpart, into a passionate kiss. The other two, who Hikaru really hadn't bothered to learn their names but they were both male, did the same. The four crewmembers stood in shock, swapping glances. Now, they were not against those who preferred their own sex, but it was still a surprise to the new-comers.

Notock pulled back from Bylem beaming. "Now, you must kiss your _grunid_." He waved his hands in the air motioning for Jim and his crew to turn to each other.

Hikaru's mouth fell open as he turned wide-eyed to face Pavel who was blushing to the roots of his hair. "A grunid?" Spock was the only one who was not speechless.

The natives smiled. "I suppose a grunid would be called a 'spouse' or 'lover' in Standard. It is custom that at the end of conversation, before anyone leaves current company, you share a kiss even if you are not parting from your grunid." Bylem answered calmly.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I see." It would be illogical to point out none of the group meet that definition technically; he simply turned to face Jim who was chuckling nervously. Spock quickly closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was chaste, a mirror image of their hosts' affectionate gesture.

All the blood drained from Hikaru's face. He gulped. They had to follow all customs. The Federation depended on them to secure the dilithium mines. How bad could one little kiss be? Hikaru gently pulled Pavel into his embrace. The younger man had already closed his eyes and puckered up, wrapping his arms tight around Hikaru's waist like he was an anchor in a storm. It would have been quite humorous had Hikaru's brain been functioning. Time seemed to stop as their lips grew closer. With a more courage than it took to space-jump, Hikaru brushed his lips against Pavel's.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**(I am basing my Hikaru a little on Kimball Cho.)**

**Tell me what you think? Is it worth continuing? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you MegKevin, Soot, Niula and Ragdoll for your reviews!**

**Pavel POV**

The entourage from the Enterprise was being led down a long hallway towards their rooms for the night. Pavel Chekov's feet were moving as if on their own accord, he was instep behind Hikaru like the good Star Fleet Officer that he was. It was only his battle-hardened reflexes that kept him from looking like a fool. His mind was still focusing on the brief kiss Hikaru had gifted him, his eyes focusing only on the dark head of hair in front of him. Swallowing in an attempted to slow his heart rate, Pavel tried to pull himself together. The kiss had been necessary; he should not let it affect him so. Hikaru had shown no hesitation in either initiating the intimate contact or walking away from him after it was concluded. Pavel took a deep breath, they were best friends, and he could handle this… maybe.

The steward stopped in front of a room. "Captain and Commander, this is your room." He waved his hand towards the double doors on his left. "Lieutenants, this is your room." He waved his hand to the doors opposite. "Your luggage has been requested from your ship and has been placed in your rooms already for your convenience." He bowed quickly and removed himself from the new arrivals.

Pavel tried to keep his breathing steady. It was not like he and Hikaru hadn't shared a room before. He began a detailed sweep of his surroundings, anything not to look at the pilot. The beauty of the residence was breath-taking. The vaulted ceilings with elegant murals and large mirrors that encompassed the entire walls reminded him of Russian, of the Czar's palace in St. Petersburg. There were fresh cut flowers on the tables dotting the long hallway. Pictures of some of the natives, past leaders no doubt, hung over the tables somehow adhering to the mirrored wall. The floor was marble, almost too beautiful to walk on.

Pavel was snapped from his reverie by Kirk's voice. "Well, gentlemen, shall we retire to our rooms and rest up for the big party tonight?" He clapped his hands together. Even Pavel could tell how nervous he was, but then again the Captain had been forced to kiss a touch-telepath. That, Pavel was forced to admit to himself, was ten times more awkward than the peck he had shared with Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded answering for both of them. The two commanding officers disappeared behind the intricately carved doors, eyes only for each other. "Come on, Pav, let's grab a nap." Pavel could not suppress the shudder as Hikaru's words ghosted across his ear. He nodded, not trusting his voice as he turned to follow his friend.

The room was just as grand as the others they had seen in their short visit. The room was dark green with thick white carpet. The two large French doors had been opened allowing a gentle breeze to blow into the room. The sweet aroma of live plants filtered into the room, hanging in the air like a delicate love song. For a moment Pavel almost felt like he was home. He turned smiling at Hikaru, happy words on his tongue but the look of shock that greeted him froze his heart. Hikaru was staring wide-eyed at the bed – the only bed in the room. It was a four poster sheer-canopy bed with what appeared to be satin sheets, black satin sheets. Pavel went weak in the knees. "Hikaru?" To his own ears, his voice sounded breathy, needy.

Hikaru turned to face him, two small spots of color on his cheeks. "It's been a while since we had to share a bed." He laughed, but Pav knew it was forced and nervous.

Pav nodded. He needed a few minutes without Karu, the room was suddenly too small and too hot. His eyes landed on the door opened to the bathroom. That was as good as an excuse as the next, so he rushed ahead. "I zink I'm going to take a shower." He smiled in the same fashion as his friend.

Hikaru nodded. "I'm going to try to catch some rest. I don't think I've recovered from our weekend Delta shift yet." He yawned, which Pavel knew was not fake or forced. Their late night shift had been harsh on them both.

Pav smiled as he slipped across the room. Closing the door, shutting off the sight of Hikaru stripping off his golden tunic, Pavel leaned against the solid support. He had harbored feelings for his older friend since they met on the Quad back at the Academy years ago. All this time he had been able to tuck those stray thoughts in the back of his mind. They had become best friends; they knew nearly everything about the other, Pavel kept only one secret from Hikaru. If this Away Mission didn't end soon, Pavel doubted he would be able to keep his last truth from Hikaru's knowing eyes. And that would be the end of their beautiful friendship.

Grunting at his damn luck, Pavel pushed himself off the door towards the bath tub. It was a huge, claw-foot Victoria-Era porcelain tub. He stripped off his uniform, laying it neatly on the double sink. He smiled when he saw their toiletry bags sitting side by side under the large mirror, it reminded him of how he and Hikaru were always side by side. He gently traced his fingers over the zipper of the other man's bag. Sighing, he turned to the tub and began to run a nice bath. He added the bath salts and bubbles to the water before sinking into the inviting warmth.

It had been ages since Pavel had been in a real bathtub with real bubbles. He propped against the back of the tub, his curly head cushioned on a strategically placed towel, his arms resting on the sides, finger tips swirling lazily through the bubbles. This was absolute heaven. There would have been only one thing to make this better, but Pavel didn't see Hikaru coming to join him any time soon. Shrugging, he closed his eyes and relaxed into the warm embrace of the scented water, his mind replaying the kiss over and over.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Good? Bad? Ugly?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you to ragdoll and cdraco for your reviews and for everyone else who has fav'd or alert'd!**

**I have to keep my chapters short because I am on a time limit. There is only so much time a mother has alone before her offspring come hunting her…**

**Hikaru POV**

Hikaru flung his golden tunic, the symbol of all he had accomplished during his tenure as Chief Pilot aboard the Enterprise, across the room like it were nothing more than a greasy rag. He paced over the luscious carpet, his mind in such a state he had yet to notice the beauty that was their guest suite. Pavel had practically run from the room, not even daring to make eye contact. Of course he had! They were men; this was not the kind of thing they would sit around talking about. No, this situation was best left tucked away never to be thought of again. Hikaru ran his hands through his hair, like that was even a remote possibility. But what was he supposed to do, just walk up and confess his undying love? At this point, letting Pavel beat the shit out of him would be better than nothing.

Taking several deep breaths, Hikaru tried to once more pull himself together but his thread was so thin already. Pavel Andreievich Chekov was his best friend he tried to remind himself! He snarled as he flung across the large bed flat on his back staring up at the sheer canopy, eyes searching as if the answer to all his problems lay above him. He squeezed his eyes shut, after finding no such answers, and began to recite his mantra that had kept him sane for the last years of his life. Pav was his best friend. Best friends do not lust after one another. Best friends do not have naked fantasies about each other. Best friends do not keep thinking about their embarrassing kiss from earlier and how much better it was than their dreams. Ok, that last one had changed to accommodate his awkward position now. This trip officially sucked, he huffed once more.

He had just a few options at this point. If he left, Pavel would get upset and think it was because of the kiss, that due to his inexperience he had done something really wrong, because he had yet to have any learning partners to Hikaru's knowledge. If he stayed, Pavel would come out from his shower, or bath or whatever he was doing, dripping wet looking good enough to eat. If he fell asleep, Pavel would come lay down with him and in his unconscious state he might wrap the younger man in his arms never letting go. If he went out upon the veranda, Pavel would join him looking more like an angel in the bright light than the brilliant Navigator that he was, and Hikaru might not be able to cover his awe before Pav caught on. There was just no damn middle ground!

Deciding to occupy his mind with something other than Pavel, Hikaru thought about Jim and Spock and how they might be faring in this situation. Hikaru had an epiphany, Spock and Jim had not been acting weird. They had kissed like it was nothing, like they had done it a million times before. Not to mention, Spock was the one that kissed Jim, not the other way around. Hikaru knew that his commanding officers were tight, but it seemed for a brief moment that perhaps they closer than previously thought. His mind flipped back on all the different situations they had encountered. Spock always seemed to be level headed when it came to anything, but Jim Kirk. Jim was always seeking out Spock, touching Spock, staring at him. It had been right in front of his face this whole time, but Hikaru had never before realized it. "They are in love!" He jumped from the bed, smiling.

"Who is in lowe?" A voice from the bathroom door distracted him.

Hikaru spun around to see Pavel with little a small towel draped low across his hips. For a split second Hikaru forgot everything but the sight in front of him. He shook his head, bringing his eyes back up to Pavel's, not daring to look any further. "Jim and Spock." He couldn't help but smirk as he watched Pavel's face. He could see the confusion, concentration and finally shock.

Pavel laughed. "They hawe been in lowe for ewer and no one saw it before!" He shook his head. "How could we be so blind?" He smiled at Hikaru.

Answering quickly before he forgot the question, Hikaru shrugged and turned slightly away to allow Pavel some privacy. "We weren't looking for it, Pavel." He took a deep breath. "I doubt those two meant to fall in love or even realize they are in love." He sat down on the edge of the bed, still facing away from Pavel. His mind was beginning to wander, taking his mouth along for the ride. "It's not like you wake up one morning and decided to fall in love with a fellow officer. If fact, most times you don't even know you are in love until something happens that nearly takes them away from you. Or something happens that forces you together, when you have no choice but confront the feelings that you can no longer deny." He could hear Pavel pulling on his clothes. This was his once chance to let out some of his inner turmoil, hopefully it would be disguised enough that Pavel would not catch on. "And once you figure it all out, there is no turning back. Every time they get selected for an away mission, every time they get shot at, burned or beat up, it kills a little part of you." Hikaru hung his head in his hands. All the raw emotions that those memories drug up for him were tearing at his heart. They wanted nothing more than for him to take Pavel in his arms and hold him – forever.

Pavel quietly sat down beside Hikaru. "How long?" His voice was raw with unshed tears.

Hikaru jerked up and faced Pavel. He had to make sure that he understood the question before he made himself into a bigger fool. "How long, what?" He whispered. He was so close to finally confessing his entire deep secret.

Pavel took a deep breath, focusing on something over Hikaru's left shoulder. "How long have you been in love with Nyota?" His grey-green eyes sought out his best friends caramel, hoping for force out the truth.

Hikaru stared back, wide-eyed. "Do what?" That was the only thing his mind could come up with as a response. Pavel's question was from so out in left field it was like another language. Since when had Hikaru sent that strange of a vibe? Was he really that good at diverting Pavel's attention that the blonde had no idea he loved him?

**A/N: thanks for reading!**

**I hope you like this little twist.**

**Please hit the review button and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Yeah that's right, two in one day (even tho they are both short) because have you read MegKevin's reviews? How can I say no to such sweet talk?! Plus, I think Meg cast a spell on my son because he was out like a light! So I made good use of my free time, because laundry is **_**so**_** over-rated.**

**Pavel's POV**

Pavel had been wounded before; he knew how it felt to have your blood trickle from your body, your organs sliced by a foreign object, to hang onto life by a single hope. Now as he watched Hikaru fumble in front of him, trying to find the words to tell him he knew of his foolish crush, he understood why they said the pen was mightier than the sword. Battle wounds healed, but words, whether they are written or spoken, from one who held your world in the palm of their hand could crush your spirit. This would take away his single hope. He saw the confusion on Hikaru's beautiful face as he asked of Nyota. His friend's stammering reply lashed against him like a bull whip. Hikaru acted like this only when he was trying to cover up something. There were a few downsides to being in love with your best friend. One was the ability to read them like an open book.

Turning away from Hikaru, trying to not cry, he sought courage to continue his questions. "I hawe seen the way you and Nyota act. You are wery close, ever since she and Mr. Spock broke up." His voice was barely a whisper, his throat dry. Getting up off the bed, he turned to face the window. Pavel walked out on the veranda into the sunlight, letting it wrap its golden rays around him in a heated embrace. Though, it mocked his heartbreak, it was still a comfort. He knew he had been foolish in hoping that one day Hikaru could love him even half as much as he loved the Asian. It made sense for his _straight_ best friend to be attracted to such a beautiful woman. Had Pavel not been so deeply in love with Hikaru, he might have felt the same yearn, but his heart was not his to give away any longer.

Hikaru let out one nervous chuckle. "Pav, man, I don't know who's been whispering in your ear, but Nyota and I have nothing more than friendship between us. I helped her to remember that she was the resident hottie on the Enterprise, even set her up on a few dates, but I never once made a move on her." He got up and followed the younger man.

Pavel did not turn his eyes from the courtyard before him. He felt slightly embarrassed that this beautiful expanse would be wasted upon his breaking heart. "Hikaru, I am not a little child any more. If you and Nyota are in a relationship, I am wery happy for you. You do not have to hide this from me._ I_ am your best friend." He huffed as he turned to face Hikaru, crossing his arms over his chest, even going so far as to pout. He knew his actions were contradicting his words, but his heart was being crushed so he had the right to throw a temper tantrum. He had to know if those moving words Hikaru had spoken were about the Communications officer.

Pavel allowed Hikaru to hold his shoulders, even met his full on stare. "Pavel Chekov, I have no feelings for Nyota Uhura other than friendship. Get this ridiculous idea out of that pretty, overfilled head of yours!" Those honey eyes reflecting both the alien sun's light and warmth burned into Pavel's soul. While it didn't completely solve the mystery of who his striking best friend was in love with, it did untie some of the knots in Pavel's stomach. Of course there would be more, because if Hikaru was not chasing Nyota it was highly likely he was after another male. Pavel stopped that thought, he would deal with that later, he needed to enjoy this small victory while he could.

Pavel nodded, this was how he admitted defeat because a genius never dare utter the words aloud that he had been wrong in his assumption, and dropped the conversation. Sighing, his pout morphed into a sly grin. "Vell, lowerboy," He batted his eyelashes, "let's get some rest before tonight. I am tired." In one fluid motion, Hikaru's arm went around his shoulder and Pavel's arm went around his waist. It was like they were two halves of the same whole.

Hikaru laughed, his rich timbre echoing off the high ceilings. "Loverboy? Please, I'm more like a nun these days, because we both know I ain't getting 'none'." They both laughed at Hikaru's corny joke, stolen from their captain.

Lazily they both climbed on the bed atop the covers and stretched across the soft mattress. They laid far enough away to give some semblance of respecting personal space, but close enough to feel each other's body heat. Content with not yet knowing how Hikaru loved, with enough youthful hope that it might still be him, Pavel closed his eyes and sunk further into the bed. He began reciting all prime numbers, all the elements in order and all the book of the Bible until Hikaru fell asleep. Slowly, so not to disturb the older man, he shifted closer to Hikaru, curling against his back. It was a natural enough position that if he were not the first to awake, Hikaru would not think anything of it, but it was comforting enough to Pavel to let him finally rest. "Night, Karu." He whispered to his snoring friend.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Yup, it was short, but with any luck it was worth it.**

**I hope you liked it. Please hit the review button and tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thanks Shameless, Ragdoll, Meg and Book for all the love!!!**

**Hikaru POV**

Hikaru was one of those blessed people who woke up in stages. First, his sense of touch would come to him. He knew he was on a soft bed with a very warm body wrapped around him from behind. Second, his sense of sight came into focus. He saw they were still planet-side in the guest suite, so it had to be Pavel holding him judging by the long, pale arms around his waist. The afternoon sun was filtering into the room casting everything around him in a golden hue. Usually last to return was his sense of hearing. So, Hikaru was quite surprised to hear a soft knock at the door. That had to be what had woken him from such a peaceful slumber. Cursing the need to leave Pavel's embrace, Hikaru every so gently untangled Pavel's limbs from his trunk and tip-toed to the door. With one last longing gaze back at the angelic scene, Hikaru opened the door.

Awaking to find your Commander at your door, in his briefs was a new and unique experience for Hikaru. "Sir?" He blinked several times just to make sure he was not seeing things.

Spock shot him a look that would have make Bones proud. "It seems as though both sets of luggage were transported to your rooms. I am in need of my bag." His voice was clipped.

Hikaru moved aside, dumbfounded. "What happened to the uniform you were wearing, sir?" He tried not to laugh, mainly because his laughter would wake up Pavel and he really wanted some more cuddle time before Pavel was conscious enough to know what was going on.

Spock stopped moving and turned slowly to face Hikaru. "That is none of your concern." His voice was icy, even for a Vulcan.

Hikaru couldn't hold back the snigger. "Ok, sure, Commander." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the wall. If he hadn't been head-over-heels for Pavel, he might have been enjoying the view. But as it was, he was just glad it was Spock over here because Spock actually wore underwear.

Spock continued his quest, quickly finding both his and Jim's bags. "I will appreciate if this incident is forgotten." He stalked forward like a jungle cat.

Hikaru held up his hands as if in surrender. "Sir, there is no way I want to have to explain this to anyone, ever. Your secret is safe with me." He drew an 'x' over his heart like a little kid. Spock eyed him, raising an eyebrow before nodding. He glanced up and down the long hallway before hurring through the open door on the other side of the corridor. Hikaru shut it fast before he started giggling from the ridiculous scene.

Leaning against the door for support he took a few calming breaths, before turning is attention back to his Pasha. Pavel was still sound asleep, sprawled out on the bed. His cherry lips were hanging slightly open forming the most perfect pout. His curls were wild, sticking out in every direction, his fingers were curled protectively around Hikaru's abandoned pillow, his brow lax with sleep. Hikaru's heart ached at the sight before him. It was perfect, something he wanted to wake to every morning.

After seeing the way Pavel had responded to the imagined 'challenge' from Nyota, there was a chance that he loved him after all. Mischief and excitement with just a dash of hope gleamed in Hikaru's caramel eyes. Russians were known to be very jealous, or atleast that is what Pavel had told him back at the Academy. It helped to be best friends with the man you were in love with. Well, tonight this little Russian was either going to have to step up to the plate or be left sitting alone jealous. Hikaru rubbed his palms together, biting his lip. With once last wistful glance at his love asleep on the bed, Hikaru ducked into the bathroom. He needed to shower, shave and make sure he looked damn hot for the celebration. Tonight Hikaru Sulu would become temptation in the flesh.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I am sorta using the same words/though pattern for them both so you can see the other side of the 'story'. Do you like Spock's mad-half-naked-dash?**

**Ok, this is really short, but I put my few minutes I had alone to good use. Will update soon.**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thanks for support from Meg, Shameless and Book. You are an awesome cheering section! This chapter is longer than the last 2 (yeah!)**

**Pavel POV**

Pavel Chekov was always late. It wasn't something he did on purpose, his mind just was so full of other important facts that the time he was to arrive to any important (or even an un-important) event was pushed very edge of his memory. His Mama had told him he was even late for his due date, in fact her only child had been three weeks overdue before he blessed Earth with his presence. His professors had told him it was a good thing he was a genius, because he was so late to his classes that he missed half the lecture. His Papa had even told him once he would be late to his own funeral (but those jokes had stopped after the Nero incident). But once he had meet Hikaru, Pavel had never been late again. The man was Pavel's walking alarm clock.

So when Pavel awoke in the dark room alone, he was puzzled. Quickly he ran to check the bathroom, only to find it empty. Slightly unnerved by the vast, empty room, Pavel rushed to pull off his uniform. Surely Hikaru had not thought anything of him lying so close, or maybe he was still a little concerned over Pavel's outburst from earlier. As he pulled on the fresh slacks, a piece of actual paper fluttered to the floor. Ever the scientist, Pavel reached down for what appeared to be a note. _You looked so peaceful asleep, I hadn't the heart to wake you. When you are ready, I will be downstairs waiting. Your – HS. _Pavel read the note twice before slumping down on the bed. "Your – HS?" He murmured to the dark. His heart pounding loud in his chest, his face so bright with a blush it was sure to be seen even in the darkness. Even though his stomach had already been tied in knots with fear, it twisted further with anticipation.

Tugging on his uniform as fast as he could, Pavel stomped into his boots ready to fly out the door. Just before his hand opened the door, he paused. If Hikaru was really downstairs waiting on him, he had better make sure he looked presentable – better than presentable. He had to look worthy of standing along side his hot Hikaru. Usually Pavel didn't give a fleeting glance to his appearance in the mirror, but tonight was different. He had to make sure every curl was in place, every wrinkle banished from his uniform and that his smile dazzled.

After twenty minutes of further prepping himself, Pavel once more stood before the door. He took a deep breath. His heart was still pounding; his mind was fluttering with thoughts of what the note might have meant, whether or not this was just some joke after the fit he had pitched earlier. "You hawe faced down death hundreds of times, you hawe sawed countless liwes. You are a Star Fleet Officer! Be brave!" Pavel straightened his shoulders and held his head high. He was not going to be afraid of his best friend. Hikaru would never do anything to hurt him. Tugging open the antique door, he stepped into the hallway. His feet echoed as he walked down the long corridor towards his destiny. Tonight, lose or win, he would tell Hikaru his deep secret.

The sounds of the festival lead Pavel to the Grand Hall. The tables had been moved, the large French doors had been opened and music swept through the atmosphere. It was a fast pace song that was in time with his heartbeat. His mouth went dry as he stepped over the threshold. People were every where, paired up, moving in time with the music. He easily spotted Kirk and Spock because of the height difference between the Officers and the Natives. Not yet seeing Hikaru, he made his way to stand with his friends.

Spock tipped his head in welcome as Pavel came beside him on his right. Kirk had been pulled away to converse with a group of Natives. "I see, young Pavel that you have finally come to join the festival." Spock's voice was unusually warm.

Pavel nodded. "Yes, sir." His eyes still scanned the room, desperate to find Hikaru. It wasn't that he didn't like Spock; he just had more important things to attend to at the moment than small talk with his superior.

Spock sighed, which was really not like him. "You do not have to be so formal, Pavel. We are all friends here." Spock rested his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Pavel swung his eyes away from his pursuit to study the Commander. "Sir, are you alright?" Pavel had to admit that Spock looked more green than usual.

Spock laughed, a real laugh, but just one. "I am afraid that the beverage of choice for the festival tonight is pure chocolate." He hiccupped right before he finished off his glass. "And this, my dear friend, was my fifth glass." He sighed again before swaying dangerously.

On instinct, Pavel reached out to steady the Vulcan. "You are drunk?" Pavel grunted with the effort, because despite Spock's lean frame the man was solid muscle. That combined with his added height, Pavel was struggling to keep him from falling.

Spock wrapped his long arms around Pavel's shoulders and smiled. "Pavel, I am more inebriated than I ever recall being. Perhaps it would be most logical for me to find some where to sit." He allowed Pavel to maneuver him into a nearby chair.

After making sure Spock was safely in the chair, Pavel straightened both of their uniforms. "I vould adwise you not to get up, Spock until you hawe assistance." Pavel brought a steadying hand of the Vulcan's shoulder as he once more began to search out Hikaru. "Hawe you seen Hikaru?" He tried not to sound as desperate as he felt.

Spock seemed to be thinking about the question for several moments before he replied. "Yes, I believe I have. He wanted me to tell you something…" Spock's brow creased with concentration, Pavel's eyes turned to focus solely on him. "Ah, yes, he wanted me to tell you that he will be out on the veranda awaiting your arrival." He chuckled. "Ah, love." He grabbed Pavel's arm and pulled him closer. "I have a secret Pavel, can you keep my secret?" Pavel nodded, because he really didn't have a choice. "I love Jim as much as you love Hikaru." Spock graced him with a brief smile before letting him go.

Pavel stared at Spock for several seconds. First, Spock was in love with Jim? Second, how did Spock know he loved Hikaru? Just he was opening his mouth to question Spock further, Jim strolled up. "Well, it seems that Mr. Spock has had one too many chocolate shakes. It appears that his tongue gets as wobbly as his equilibrium when they bring out the chocolate. That is something we need to make a note of." He laughed at the lifted eyebrow that comment elicited, turning to Pavel he continued as if he remember the young man was still standing with them. "This is a great party, Pavel. You go on and enjoy yourself. I believe I can baby-sit my First Officer while you have some fun." Jim winked at Pavel before dragging himself up a chair beside Spock. Before Jim changed his mind, Pavel nodded to both making a bee line for the veranda. None of the natives seemed interested in speaking with him, so only a polite nod was required of him as he passed.

A cool breeze greeted him as he stepped out into the night, the sweet scent of blossoms helping to calm his nerves. Light from the single moon bathed the courtyard in ethereal blue hues. The landscape was a beautiful sight to behold, but the sight to take Pavel's breath was Hikaru leaning against the railing. His face was tilted up to the heavens, the breeze blowing delicately through his dark locks, his stance was relaxed, hands splayed across the marble. Pavel could only stop and stare at the beauty he beheld. He was unable to stop the small gasp escaped his lips, informing Hikaru of his presence.

Hikaru turned and smiled leisurely at the new arrival. Carrying a single flower, Hikaru closed the distance between the two. Handing Pavel the flower, Hikaru pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I must greet my grunid appropriately." He winked mischievously as he looked over Pavel's shoulder. Some where in the back of his mind, Pavel remembered they were supposed to be following the Rivalian customs. "Now the party can begin." Pavel had no time to dwell on what had just happened because Hikaru was dragging him by the hand further into the moon light.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I hope I didn't take the drunkSpock too far and yes Hikaru is shamelessly exploiting the customs of Rivalis for his own personal gain lol!**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!**

Hikaru smoothly pulled Pavel alongside him, away from the noise and lights, intertwining their fingers. Pav's hand was a perfect fit for his own, Hikaru was amazed he hadn't already known that. He couldn't keep his eyes off the blonde, and he couldn't even turn his head away to be discrete in his leering. Pavel had taken extra care in getting ready for the festival, Hikaru noticed. His hair was styled, his face was clean shaven, his uniform crisp. Hikaru had to admit, he looked good enough to eat. But Pavel, in true Chekov fashion, followed him like an eager and trusting puppy, his eyes shining brightly with excitement, squeezing his hand for added effect. It was the soft center underneath the harden warrior that had captured Hikaru's heart so long ago. Chuckling to himself, Hikaru quickened his pace towards the perfect spot under a tree a few meters into the courtyard that would grant them some privacy. They had much to discuss.

But as so often happened for the couple, fate intervened. Standing on the steps leading down from the veranda, between the officers and their sanctuary, were two of the native dignitaries. Hikaru had hoped they could sneak by unscathed but the natives didn't seem to think that was a good idea. "Hikaru Sulu and your grunid, Pavel Chekov." The taller one called out. Obviously the whole planet had taken an interest in the Enterprise and her crew.

Hikaru bit back a sigh, he had to be a shining example of all the great things the Federation had to offer. Something always just had to happened to keep Hikaru from really talking to Pavel about the relationship between them, tonight was not going to be any different it seemed. However, it was a plus that Pavel was called his mate, atleast no one would try to come in-between them. "Good evening, gentlemen." He inclined his head, stopping dead in his tracks but not bothering to release Pavel's hand. Pavel mirrored his actions, his blush creeping further up his neck.

The taller one came closer to the couple; of course he was still only as high as Pavel's shoulder. "I am Zurn and this is my grunid Halos." He motioned to the man beside him.

Hikaru resigned himself to the fact that he and Pavel would have to play nice with the natives before they made their get away, if they even got to get away. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He smiled. Pavel remained silent at his side, only offering a smile to the nosey couple.

Zurn and Halos both looked from one officer to the other before sharing a glance between themselves, a glimmer in their eyes. "The dance will begin soon. And then we shall all come forth to watch the moon hide from us." He took several steps towards the ball room.

Knowing that he was to follow because it would be a slight against their custom, Hikaru walked along side the native. "A dance?" He kept is tone light. There were couples already dancing, what more could they do?

Zurn nodded. "We dance as the moon climbs higher in the sky, as it comes closer to time for it to hide from us. It is an ancient dance that we have repeated every year for the eclipse. Notock will explain further once we are all gathered. We shall now invite you to join us." Zurn's smile almost seemed sincere as his eyes lingered on his mate.

Hikaru swallowed. This 'dance' must be very intimate if the starry-eyed lovers before him were any indication. "We are most honored to be part of this ritual." Surely in a room full of people things would not get out of hand. And if it did, well that would be a step further than Hikaru seemed to get on his own, so he had nothing to loose. He shot Pavel a side-ways grin as he conjured up enough courage to follow through with his plan.

As the two couples entered the room, Hikaru and Pavel joined Jim and the sobering Spock. Jim smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at Hikaru when he noticed he was holding Pavel's hands. Hikaru only rolled his eyes in return at Jim's usual juvenile behavior. Notock took his spot on the raised platform at the front of the room, turning to address the party, halting any further teasing. "I want to welcome our honored guest to tonight's festival: Captain Jim Kirk, Commander Spock, Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu and Lieutenant Pavel Chekov." Each of the men gave a small wave as their names were called. Notock paused as the room erupted in applause.

Notock smiled fondly at the Officers before continuing on. "Tonight we all pay tribute to the Moon – the symbol of Love and Family on Rivalis. It is because of the moon that we are not forced to hide our true feelings for those we care so deeply for. Before the Old Ones sought the council of the Moon, they were forced to live their lives alone in angst. But now we are free to love who we so choose, and have the Moon to bless our Unions." His voice built with passion and elation with every word, shouts of praises echoed back at him from the crowd. "Tonight, good people of Rivalis, let us praise the Moon and our Grunids!" Clapping and more cheers rose up from the crowd.

A slow, sultry rhythm filled the air, as the natives all turned to their mates in one fluid motion bringing their two bodies flush. They began to sway seductively, eyes locked on only the one in front of them. Whether it was the music or the memory of celebrations of past, the air was charged with the lust, heat and ardor that followed between he couples. The emotions seemed to spiral out to pull the three humans and Vulcan into its passionate web. Spock and Jim had already joined the rest of the couples, eyes locked with fiery determination of dominance over each other's soul. Both winning as they lost to each other.

Hikaru was snapped from his observation as Pavel pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his waist, locking him in place, the place where Hikaru had wanted to be all along. He would have no trouble in honoring and praising his grunid. Hikaru slowly let his eyes travel from Pavel's chest where it met with his own as he took quick breaths, up his long elegant neck, over his perfect chin, full lips, cute little nose, to his grey-green eyes filled with unmasked desire. Hikaru could only wrap his arms around the gorgeous body in his arms and slowly began to sway with the rest of the crowd. He forgot what was happening around them, even why it was happening, who might be watching or why he should care. All he knew was the Pavel was in his arms with a look that took his breath away.

As they moved as one to the beating of their own hearts because the drums were no competition to the beat between them, Hikaru leaned close to press his lips against Pavel's. Pavel sighed into the kiss, relaxing into his touch. It was a slow kiss, full of promise and hope. Even if Hikaru went to a thousand more worlds in his life, Rivalis would be his favorite for this moment in time would be his most treasured.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Did you like it? I'm kind of 'if'-y about it. Please hit the review button and tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you Shameless, Bookworm, Ragdoll and Meg for your kind reviews! Keep reviewing! **

Pavel tried to convey all his love in the kiss, but the poor whiz kid was unsure of himself or how to do such. This would be his first kiss, because you can't really count the peck from earlier today. He knew that Hikaru's actions could be influenced by the pheromones in the room or by the customs of the natives, but deep in his heart he believed that Hikaru was kissing him because he _wanted_ to kiss him. Without any objection, Pavel allowed Hikaru to lead the kiss, to deepen it, to squeeze their bodies closer.

Time had lost its meaning; he knew nothing of their surroundings, nothing mattered but his Hikaru. When Hikaru pulled away from the need of oxygen, he cupped Pavel's face with both hands. "Pavel, you are so beautiful." Pavel could not stop the blush that crept up his cheeks at the praise and the intent look in Hikaru's eyes.

Hikaru smiled, but whatever was to be said next died on his lips as Notock's voice boomed from the stage. "Let us now go forth into the night and watch the darkness claim the moon. To watch the moon return to us from its darkness to light our lives again, let us go and praise the moon." Notock spoke with the reverence this festival deserved. The lights in the ball room were dimmed in preparation.

Hikaru grunted with defeat as he released Pavel. Not wanting to loose complete contact with the object of his desire, Pavel took his hand offering a small smile. He knew they had to comply with every wish these natives had, but even the endlessly patient Pavel was beginning to get frustrated. Hikaru flashed a dazzling smile and gripped his hand tighter as the group made their way onto the veranda to take their spots for the eclipse. Notock and Bylem stood in the middle of the two Enterprise couples. All stood holding the hand of their grunid staring up at the moon.

Pavel understood the exact science behind the scene before them, could even calculate the exact length of darkness had he been of the mind. Although he understood how rare an occurrence of this nature was, he had no desire to stand here surrounded by these people and watch the moon fall into the planet's shadow. Usually he would have been the first in line to see the event, but now his heart had been stolen away from his love of the stars. Armed with the knowledge that Hikaru wanted him, he felt brave enough to let his love be known. But of course that was not going to happen for atleast the next hour judging from the speed of the shadow's trail across the moon. So, the best way to spend his time was to watch the man beside him. Seeing that he was so enthralled with the sight before him, Pavel abandoned his usual discreet observation style and turned his body towards Hikaru so that every small feature that was Hikaru was open to Pavel's eyes.

Hikaru was a botanist at heart. Pavel could see that his eyes were tracing across the courtyard, no doubt cataloging all the plants before him. His eyes scanned the different genus intently, those brown orbs missing nothing. His brow was relaxed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The glow from the moon shined in his ebony hair. His shoulders were square and his back straight, the soldier in him always presentable. He looked just as cool, collected and calm that he always did. Pavel had wished from the moment he had met the man that he could be as relaxed as Hikaru, but it seemed that the Russian boy was of an opposite nature. Pavel's eyes raked over Hikaru, relearning every taunt line and gentle curve of his physique.

Just before the moon dipped behind the planet to block out all reflected light, Hikaru turned and smiled the kind of smile that turned Pavel into a puddle of goo. The beauty that was Hikaru Sulu took Pavel's breath away. The natives around them had begun to recite something in their own tongue, but Pavel heard nothing but his own rapid breathing, his heart pounding. As the planet was plunged into darkness, Hikaru leaned and captured Pavel's lips again. Not wasting the opportunity and the privacy the dim lighting allowed, Pavel leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hikaru's shoulders. His entire universe narrowed to Hikaru's lips, arms and tongue. Not a damn thing else mattered.

The entire time the moon hid from the native's sun, Pavel and Hikaru stayed wrapped in their intimate embrace, so focused only one another they were not aware the other couples were doing the same. The years of pent-up angst charged the very air between the two Lieutenants. Lips, teeth, tongues fought in the battle as old as time.

As applause erupted around them, they pulled apart flushed and gasping for breath. Straightening themselves, returning to their original stance they joined the celebration as the moon shyly crept out into the open once more. Pavel could see the flush on the Asian's face as the light became stronger. After all this time, Pavel had finally seen that Hikaru could blush – all it took was a kiss from the blonde.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Sorry it was short! **

**Hit the review button and let me know what you think, please! And Happy Easter or Passover!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**This is it. I could have drug it on forever, but oh well. It's short, it's fluffy but hopefully it's worth your while to read and review. **

**This is all fluff, not really smutty sorry, I just can't write hardcore. **

If Notock had learned anything from his brief encounters with the Federation and the Human race, it was that other cultures were not as open or forgiving as his own. While the Commanders before him had chosen not to engage the rest of the universe because of their volatile natures and lack of compassion for one another, Notock had decided it was time for Rivalis to exit their self-imposed isolation. When he had told Star Fleet Command that all Federation members were to adhere to the customs of Rivalis, it had been merely to allow the Officers a glimpse into a 'free-loving' society. He had specifically asked for Kirk, Spock, Sulu and Chekov because it was plain to everyone they were in love, they just needed an extra push. Rivalians believed that angst was the root of all evil, so he had set a plan into motion to help these four gentlemen along.

As they made their way back into the Ball Room, Notock and Bylem surveyed their guests. Spock and Kirk were trying to regain their composure. While Vulcans suppressed all emotion and Humans tried to keep theirs bottled, the kiss the couple had shared in the dark of the eclipse was one of the most passionate that Notock had ever witnessed, and that was saying something. Spock's cheeks were tinted green, his eyes glowing from the exchange. Kirk's mouth was open as he sucked in lungfuls of air, his face was blazing red, his bruised lips in a smirk. Notock had been quite certain that this couple would have been easier to manipulate, he was pleased to learn he had been right.

The younger couple, Sulu and Chekov, was not even attempting to hide their emotions. Neither one had eyes for anything but each other. Sulu had wrapped his arm around Chekov's shoulders and Chekov was leaning into his embrace with both arms wrapped around his waist. Sulu's cheeks were pink, a smile plastered on his face. Chekov's neck, cheeks and ears were crimson, a slow, shy smile had spread wide across his features. It had been a long time since Notock had seen such true love; it was a sight for sore eyes. He had known that this couple merely needed opportunity.

As the three couples once more found the center of the room Bylem turned to face his grunid, whispering in their native tongue. "_I believe you have made them suffer enough, you meddling old fool. Let them finally have peace." _He gently chided.

Notock nodded, a few of the other native couples around them nodded in agreement, he had done all he could to help these lovers along. "Gentlemen, the night grows late, I believe you are in need of rest before your journey back to your ship in the morning." Notock did not miss the excited grins Sulu and Kirk gave their soon-to-be-lovers as they all morphed from love-sick fools to the Command Crew of the Enterprise.

Kirk cleared his throat and stepped forward, all pretense of a romantic sap evaporated as the youngest captain of Star Fleet spoke. "It has been a great pleasure to be welcomed amongst such wonderful people. We have been honored to stay as your guests. Let me be the first to formally welcome Rivalis to the Federation of Planets." Kirk bowed. Applause erupted from the crowd around him.

Notock swelled with great pride and pulled Kirk into an impromptu hug. He squeezed the younger man tightly before Bylem tapped his shoulder, pulling him back to himself and letting Kirk go. "We have been greatly honored to have the heroes of the Enterprise as our guests." He nodded his head and stepped back. Once more the crowd applauded.

Spock possessively pulled Kirk away by the forearm, as Kirk continued the verbal exchange. "Commander, I believe that my crew and I are ready to retire for the night." Notock was surprised that Kirk could say that statement with a straight face.

Taking Bylem's hand and trying not to grin, Notock waved them off towards their rooms. "I insist, gentlemen, our ceremonies are long and monotonous. We shall see you at your farewell breakfast in the morning," Then added under his breath, "Late in the morning." The two couples laughed nervously as they made their way from the Great Hall, swerving to avoid the couples that had begun dancing once more.

As they left the Hall, Bylem turned to his grunid. "I believe the Humans will start calling you Cupid if you do this to every diplomatic party they send to Rivalis." He swept Notock across the dance floor, returning to the dance they had abandoned prior.

Notock spun Bylem around and pulled him close. "If they are all as deeply in love as these, I will have no problem with such a name, but let us make it a custom to keep all Federation guests in the suite furthest away from the main halls, like we have done with this group. I do not believe even the most passionate of our people would want to be awakened at odd hours of the night as new lovers discover each other. " They both chuckled as they danced into the night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I think I might do an epilogue, what you think? **

**Please hit the review button and leave me some feedback!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**I had been neglecting Dr. Sexy, so I had to include him in the fun. Warning – major fluff**

**Epilogue **

Leonard "Bones" McCoy stood with his arms crossed as the four bodies began to take shape on the transporter pad before him. He had been CMO long enough to know that if an Away Team had been planet-side for more than a few hours, it would have save him time to be present when they were beamed back on board. Nothing surprised him any more; he was James T. Kirk's best friend, after all. A 'normal' away mission didn't exist on this star ship. The young Ensign in the room kept silent not wishing to provoke the wrath of Dr. McCoy as Bones leaned against the panel, brooding.

Finally, as they completely materialized, Bones stepped forward. His eyes first inspected Jim's form because he would be the idiot who got hurt the worst. All four officers knew the drill, they were not dismissed until Bones said they were. "I see that you aren't bleeding, Jim. That is a huge improvement." He scanned Jim's vitals, finding nothing out of place.

Jim merely rolled his eyes in response, letting them land on a spot just over Bones shoulder. "Thanks for the welcome Bones." Bones merely snorted in reply.

Satisfied, he turned to Pavel next because he was the youngest. "You are quite flushed, Pavel. Are you alright?" The scan revealed an elevated heartbeat and some elevated hormone levels with a touch of dehydration, but nothing severe.

Pavel nodded his head, curls bouncing. "Da, I am fine, Doktor McCoy." He shot Hikaru a quick look before investigating a very interesting speck on the floor.

Bones eyeballed the kid for a few more minutes before moving on to check out Hikaru. "How are you feeling, Hikaru?" He truly attempted to keep his tone pleasant. The scan once more showed an elevated heart rate and the pilot was bouncing his right arm off his thigh, agitated, his breathing fast and shallow.

Hikaru cut his eyes quick at Pavel. "I am well, Bones, just excited to be back." He smiled, but it was forced, and let out a nervous chuckle. It was as plain as the nose on his face that he was hiding something from Bones.

Bones was becoming more confused by the second, which in turn led to him starting to get irritated. "Fine." He growled stalking over to Spock. "And I suppose you are going to tell me you are just peachy keen, huh Spock?" The tricorder reported that for a Vulcan Spock's heart rate was elevated, but of course it would be, however the ripples of emotion across his face were foreign. "Did something happen down there? All of you have elevated heart rates, well except for Jim because he has no normal rhythm to begin with." He stared hard at the Commander. "Were you poisoned? Did they torture you?" Spock merely raised an eyebrow and turned to face Jim. Bones threw his hands up in the air exasperated. "I am your _physician_, I need to know what happened down there!" He marched over to stand before Jim again.

A slow, sexy smile spread across Jim's face. That should have been his first clue to just forget the whole conversation, but Bones was getting too worried about the health of his friends to see that. "We have been severely emotionally compromised, Bones." His voice was husky.

Raising an eyebrow, Bones leaned in close. "What does that mean?" Bones glanced between the four men.

Jim grabbed his shoulders. "It means, Bones, that we have spent all night grinding against …" But Jim didn't get to finish.

Spock had stepped close grabbing his arm. "Jim!" His blush was more pronounced across his features, his pupils dilated.

Hikaru had started towards the two men also attempting to halt Jim's mouth, but stopped next to Pavel. Both Lieutenants had gasped. Pavel's eyes were wide with shock as his blush crept up from his neck. Hikaru had grasped his lover's arm, letting his hand trailing down the tender underside to intertwine their fingers. "Zey made us realize our feelings for each other." Pavel whispered into the silent room, having drawn strength from the older man's touch and wishing not to be forced to hide his love for the other man. Hikaru squeezed his hand in reassurance as Bones, Jim and Spock turned to face him.

Spock and Jim shared a meaningful glance, while Bones' mouth fell open. "You mean those crazy aliens hooked y'all up?" Pavel nodded in agreement, averting his eyes. His bravado faltering slightly.

All eyes in the room turned to Bones as his laughter bounced off the walls. The longer Bones laughed, the more relaxed the other men became, but the poor Engineering Ensign had fled not understanding the sight before him thinking the doctor had finally lost his marbles.

Pavel, Hikaru and Jim joined in the laughter, Spock's mouth barely turned up at the corners. Finally able to catch his breath, Bones plopped down on the step of the transporter pad clutching his side. "I wish I had known all it took was some crazy, short, bald guys to hook y'all up." He chuckled once more.

Confused Jim sat down beside his best friend, the other men moving closer. "What do you mean?" Jim's surprise evident on his face.

Bones patted his knee, still chuckling. "Kid, we _all_ knew that you had the hots for Spock and vise versa." He laughed harder at the gapping look Jim was giving him. "Oh please, like you two hid it!" He cut his eyes at a very green Vulcan. "But Pavel and Hikaru were as plain as day. For a bunch of geniuses, you guys are as dumb as rocks." Bones shook his head still laughing as he got up. "Well, I've got work to do. I'm sure everyone else on this 'Love Boat' will be happy to see you safely back." He waved over his shoulder as he left the group.

Grinning, Jim turned back to face the other three. "So, I think that means that we have the rest of the day off duty per the CMO." He clapped his hands together wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Mr. Spock, we have much to discuss." He pulled the Vulcan out of the room by the elbow.

As the other couple exited the room, Hikaru took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around Pavel's shoulders. "Come on, you brave soul, let's get some rest." He whispered into the blonde's ear watching goose bumps spread across his pale flesh.

Pavel nodded. He had been brave to step up and admit what had happened between him and Hikaru, inadvertently also shining the light on Jim and Spock. So, while he still felt brave, he pressed and gentle kiss on Hikaru's cheek and whispered softly. "Ai shite ru." Which he hoped was clear with his thick accent.

Pulling Pavel against him, Hikaru searched his emerald eyes finding the true love reflected from his words in his eyes. "Ya lublu tebya." He reverently whispered.

Pavel crushed his lips against his lovers and held him tight. If this was the end result of waiting all these years, it had been time well spent.

The end.

**A/N: 'Ai shite ru' is supposed to be Japanese for 'I love you' and 'Ya lublu tebya' is supposed to be Russian for 'I love you'.**

**I hope you liked the epilogue, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
